Bring Me to Life
by TammyDevil666
Summary: The last request of a dying girl leads to Spike doing the one thing he promised never to do again, but he can't help feeling drawn to her. Buffy awakens to a new world full of many possibilities, but is it more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

This is unlike anything I've done before and after much debating with myself; I finally decided to see if I could pull it off. It's my first time writing Vamp!Buffy and most know I'm not a huge fan of that, but I'm always about trying something new. This is very AU, so everything will be different, hopefully in a good way. There will be mentions of rape in later chapters, but nothing will be shown. As always, I'm pretty nervous about this and really hope you guys would like it enough to let me know how I'm doing=)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"I know you're there."

He stepped out from the shadows, gracing her with a friendly smile. "You can sense me now, can you?"

She smiled as well. "You missed my mother again."

He shook his head. "You know she wouldn't like me being here."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm nineteen, yet she still treats me like a child. She thinks you're trying to corrupt me with all your devil worship."

Spike chuckled. "I bring a book to read to you that's not exactly the bible, and she thinks I'm Satan. Someone should tell that woman it's the twenty first century."

The room grew quiet, until she glanced into his clear blue eyes. "I know what you are. Why do you keep hiding yourself from me? You've been coming here for weeks now; I thought you would have trusted me more."

"I would rather you not see that part of myself. In fact, I should let you rest." He headed to the doorway, stopping at her voice.

"I'm ready to be like you."

Spike turned back to her, shaking his head. "You don't know what you want."

"Isn't that for me to decide?" she wondered, taking in a deep breath. "I'm tired of being coddled by my mother and her beliefs. She's kidding herself if she thinks I'm just going to suddenly get better. No matter how many times she brings our family priest here to pray for me, it won't work. We both know there's only one thing that will."

"Please, love; you don't know what you're asking of me," he pleaded.

"Then why do you keep coming here if not to help me? I'm not afraid anymore, but I don't want to die. Not like this. Do you know that my brain will be the first thing to go? They tell me that I won't even remember who I am, or who anyone around me is. My body will give out, and I won't be able to hardly lift a finger. I'll be a vegetable, and I can't go out like that. I won't." Tears flowed down her face, but she quickly wiped them away.

Spike sat at her bedside, taking her shaking hand in his. "If you do this, you won't remember yourself either way. The demon fully takes over; all you'll want to do is kill everyone who had any impact in your human life. I don't think you're ready for that." His face shifted then, so the vampire was staring back at her. "This is what you will become. You'll live an eternity watching everyone around you grow old and die. You will be completely isolated, alone for the rest of your days. I wouldn't wish that existence on my worst enemy. I've lived a long bloody time, Buffy, done things to innocent people that I can never take back."

She shook her head. "But you're not like that anymore, right? You could teach me, I know you wouldn't let me hurt anyone."

He gave it some thought, turning away from her. "I'll be back in one week. If you still wish for this when I return, I'll do it for you, but you need to think this through more. Once the transformation happens, there is no way to reverse it."

Buffy nodded. "Waiting a week won't change my mind, but I'll do it. I think you're the one who's not ready."

It amazed Spike by how much she already knew him in just a few short weeks. With one last nod, he left her room and took off into the night, thinking about how his unlife had changed. He first came to the hospital over a month ago to stock up on blood once his supply ran out; Spike overheard the doctors talking to a sobbing mother about how the cancer was slowly eating away at her daughter. So young, just recently out of high school, they had no hope that she would recover. He peeked in on the sleeping girl, and was taken away by her beauty. He hadn't felt anything like that in many years.

Everything changed in that moment, Spike knew that he had to be there for her, anyway he could. At first she didn't think he was real, just a figment of her imagination. He knew it was dangerous, getting close to a woman that was so near to death. He could smell it on her; she most likely only had a few months left. Spike couldn't help but wonder that if the cancer was found sooner, she might have had more of a chance, but there was no point in dwelling on that.

He arrived at his crypt twenty minutes later, taking his leather duster off and placing it carefully on his chair.

"You were at the hospital again, weren't you?"

Spike shrugged, taking a drink from his flask. "What's it to you?"

"Bloody hell, mate, you reek of sickness. When are you going to stop doing this to yourself?"

"And just what is it that you think I'm doing, Charles?" he retorted. "You've been my best mate for a century. I'm glad you've decided to stick with me for this long, but I don't need a lecture right now."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Don't be a bloody sod, William; you need to let this girl go. You don't want history to repeat itself, do you? It'll be Alona all over again, and need I remind you that I warned you about her as well? You never bloody listen to me. I know you cared for her, but you can't forget about what happened. You turned her into a demon, just like the rest of us. She got away and went on a killing rampage, which didn't help us keep a low profile and we had to find another scene. I know it still hurts that you had to stake her, but you made the right choice in the end. I just can't see you go through something like that again. You hardly know this girl, and the time you've spent with her has only been in some infirmary. It shouldn't be hard to walk away."

Spike gave a sad smile. "It's a little too late for that."

With the look in his friend's eyes, it was very clear to Charles why. "Bollocks, you've gone and fallen for her already, haven't you? I can't bloody take you anywhere."

"I didn't plan on it, and this time it's different. Buffy asked to be turned; it won't be forced on her like Alona. I can keep a close eye on her, she even asked me to guide her through it. Now that I know what to expect, we'll have better precautions this time, but I need you with me. I've given her one more week to think it over, but if she still asks this of me when the time comes, I'm going to do it. I can't watch her suffer in that prison any longer."

Charles let out a sigh, but knew there was no chance he would ever turn his back on a friend, especially not one who was always there for him. "I hope you're right about this."

Spike had to agree. Once the week was up, there would be no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You came back for me."

He smiled. "Told you I would, I guess you've made your choice."

Buffy nodded, holding her arms out to him.

Spike felt drawn in by this girl, letting her embrace him, her warm breath against his neck.

"I want to be with you," she whispered.

His eyes teared up at that, it was all he'd ever wanted with Alona. It didn't matter that she was human; all he ever cared about was being with her. When she was attacked by mere thieves one night, bleeding to death in a dark alley, Spike didn't hesitate to bring her over. It pained him to do so, but it would have finally given him the chance to spend forever with her, or so he thought. She was different, violent, the bloodlust completely took over and there was no bringing her back. He had her chained up for days, trying to get her to control her urges, but he underestimated her. She managed to break free, and left a trail of dead bodies along the way. Spike knew there would be no reaching her, and only one way to end her torment. When he finally found her, she was hysterical, cursing him for making her a monster. The things she said, it wasn't his sweet Alona any longer. He awoke the demon in her, there was nothing left of her humanity. The only time he truly saw her reemerge was when he plunged the stake in her heart.

Spike broke out of his musings, pulling away from Buffy's comfort. He cupped her cheek, touching his lips tenderly to hers. "You don't have to do this."

She shook her head, smiling through her tears. "I'm ready now. I know that more than anything."

Spike nodded, knowing there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. "If this is really what you want, we have to go now. Your mum can't know anything about this, are you prepared to leave them all behind?"

"I already said my goodbyes; they just didn't know I really meant it. Will you take me away from here? I don't just mean the hospital, but everyone knows me in town. I won't be able to stay once I'm turned."

He knew she mostly meant that she couldn't stay and risk hurting those she loved. "It's taken care of. We'll be going to Los Angeles; my mate has a home there."

She took in a deep breath, nodding after a moment. "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

><p>"All right, I think I understand now. She's a cutie."<p>

Spike rolled his eyes. "It's more than that. Never mind him, love, Charles was just leaving. This is a private moment, mate."

He raised his hands in surrender, backing out of the crypt, but not before giving Buffy one last leer.

She blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Spike took her hand in his, leading her down to the lower level.

Buffy raised her eyebrows at the sight of the chains hanging from his bedpost, giving him a curious look.

"It's not what you think. I just got those yesterday, as a safety measure for when you wake. The bloodlust is worse with new vampires, hard to control. We won't be leaving town until I at least know you would be able to handle it. I'm not a killer, pet, haven't been for over sixty years. I won't let you be one, either. Trust me, there's no going back from that. I've stocked up on blood for you. It should be enough for at least a couple of weeks, but if you need to sink your teeth in someone, you'll just have to settle for me, you got it?"

She agreed, glancing around his bedroom, startled when he suddenly grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Your heart is beating awfully fast, love. If you're having any doubts, you need to tell me. I won't have you regretting this and hating me afterwards, I couldn't bear it."

Buffy shook her head, bringing his hand to her lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "No regrets, I just had a moment of panic, but it's gone now. What do I have to do?"

Spike sat her down on his bed, brushing the hair away from her neck. It had been a while since he took blood straight from the source, swearing to himself that he never would again, but this was a dire circumstance. "Just close your eyes," he whispered to her, slowly sinking his fangs in her throat. He took long pulls of her blood, feeling her heartbeat start to weaken. When she was almost fully drained, he pulled his fangs out, biting into his wrist and placing it over her lips. "Come on, love, drink me." He gasped when she started to take his blood in her mouth, shutting his eyes as well. He yanked his wrist away when she had enough, gently laying her down and watching as she took her last breath. This part never got any easier, but now all he had to do was wait for her to awaken, and pray that she didn't hate him for it.

* * *

><p>It took two days before there was finally movement from Buffy, her hands now in the manacles he put on her, just to be on the safe side.<p>

She gazed up at him with her new vampire visage; her green eyes now a glowing yellow. Buffy touched the ridges on her face, accidentally pricking her finger on a fang.

Spike gulped at the sight of her, she was absolutely beautiful. Her skin was radiant; she had a glow about her that he'd never seen before. Her blonde hair flowed like a halo around her; it was as if the illness never even existed in her body. She was a brand new woman. "How do you feel?"

Buffy shook her vamp features away, licking her lips. "Hungry, but other than that, I feel really good." She tried to get up, but was stopped by the chains. "I see you've made use of them. Kinky," she said with a hint of lust.

Spike slowly made his way over to her, bringing her a few bags of blood in the process, and releasing one of her hands. He stepped back when she ripped into the first bag with ease, ravenously draining the contents inside, and then moving to the next one.

Buffy licked her lips when they were all gone, laying back in his bed, feeling absolutely amazing. "I think you can let me go now. I don't feel like going on a killing spree or anything."

Spike did just that, sitting beside her once she was free. He was stunned when Buffy rested her head against his chest, snuggling up with him.

"Thank you, I know this wasn't easy for you to do, but I really appreciate it."

He wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Don't mention it, love."

Buffy glanced up at him after a few seconds of silence. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything," he replied with no hesitation, holding her closer to him.

She smiled, feeling herself grow tired as the sun started to rise outside. "I love you, too."

Spike smiled as well, beyond relieved to hear that. Despite what some people may think, vampires were very much capable of love. In his opinion, if you were a decent person in life, it carried on with you in death. William was a poncy, poetry writing git, and Buffy was an absolute angel, even if her mum couldn't always see it. She got good grades in school, did volunteer work at a homeless shelter on the weekends, and had lots of friends. She was loved by everyone who knew her, that's why taking her away from that life was so hard for him. She deserved better than being stuck in the dark, but if he left her alone, the disease surely would have destroyed her light, and he couldn't let that happen. It was bloody unfair that such a wonderful woman became ill in the first place, but he would make damn sure that she was well taken care of for the rest of her existence.

Alona was decent for the most part, but there was a whole side of her that he never even knew about, and it pained him to find that out after she was already turned. It was why she was so quick to give into the demon; she wasn't strong enough to fight it. Buffy had been fighting for most of her life, and that is what made them so different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Gotcha," Buffy said, grinning down at him.

Spike matched her grin, flipping them over as he was now the one on top. "You were saying?"

She pouted. "You don't play fair. Why can't you ever let me win one?"

He helped her up, brushing himself off. "Your opponents wouldn't usually let you win. It has to be as if you were fighting someone who was trying to kill you, but you're a very quick learner."

Buffy beamed at that.

"You better be decent in there! I don't want to have to walk in on you two fucking like animals. Again," Charles stated, making his presence known in the doorway.

If vampires could blush, she would have right then, remembering when he caught them only a few days ago, both in very compromising positions.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Like you're one to talk, mate. What are you doing back so soon?"

He shrugged. "I got bored."

"In other words, you couldn't find any company tonight. I have plenty of blood here, you know."

Charles shuddered. "I won't touch that swill, William. You know me better than that."

Spike turned to Buffy when he left them to their privacy. "Charles refuses to drink from a blood bag. He just feeds enough from a willing participant, and then makes them forget afterwards. I told you about thrall; it's something older vampires can do. The ability to control humans with their eyes, that way it's less painful for them when we feed."

"Why don't you feed from humans anymore? Don't you have thrall?" she wondered, realizing that he'd never really talked about it before, but figuring it was a sore subject.

He nodded, letting out an unneeded breath. "I do, but it's been a long time for me. I'm afraid if I start up again, I won't be able to stop."

Buffy accepted his answer, not sure of what else to say. She'd only been a vampire for a couple of months now, and still had a lot to learn.

"Are you ready to go again?"

She shook her head, flashing him a grin. "I think I have a better idea."

* * *

><p>Buffy cried out when Spike drove into her, clawing at his back enough to draw blood.<p>

He pounded her hard, switching their positions as he guided her head to his neck. "Go ahead, baby, I know you want to."

She struck then, puncturing his throat with her fangs, taking in his delicious blood.

Spike yanked her away after she took enough, smashing his lips to hers. He continued to fuck her raw, roaring out his release a moment later.

She came down from her high, laying her head on his naked chest. "We broke the bed again."

He chuckled. "That's what, the second one this week? I say we just sleep on the floor from now on."

"You'll get no complaints from me. Charles is already cross with us for wrecking most of his furniture."

"That's because you're such a bloody minx," he claimed huskily, attacking her mouth once again.

Buffy bit his bottom lip, pulling away. "Hey, I can't take all the credit. I was such a good girl when I was human, and now I'm finally getting to do all the things I never would have had a chance to before. It's amazing that I had to die in order to really feel alive."

Spike hated when she talked about her death, even more knowing that he was the cause of it. He knew that if Buffy remained human, she likely would have already been dead by now, and that helped him feel a little less guilty. Besides, he couldn't imagine being without her. In over a hundred years, these last few months meant the most to him.

"Can we watch it again?"

He rolled his eyes at her change of topic, knowing what she was referring to without needing to ask. "What is with this sudden Dracula obsession of yours? I'm starting to get concerned here."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I loved the movie as a kid, but finding out that Dracula actually exists has a whole new meaning for me now. Do you think I'll ever get to meet him?"

"Oh, bloody hell, that's the last thing I need. Poncy bugger owes me eleven pounds, and seeing as he's made a habit of stealing from me in the past, you won't be meeting him."

Buffy pouted.

"As adorable as that is, it's still not happening," he commented, kissing her pout away.

"Bloody fuck, Will!" Charles exclaimed. "At least I close the door when I'm shagging, and did you break another sodding bed?"

Spike covered Buffy's exposed body to save her from further embarrassment. "Sorry, mate, thought you went out."

He threw his hands up in the air. "I just don't know what to do with the both of you. Have you ever thought of finding a place of your own? I'm tired of my possessions getting damaged all the time."

Spike turned to Buffy, seeing that she was trying not to giggle. "For a vampire, he's such a bloody drama queen."

"I heard that," Charles remarked as he stomped down the hall, slamming his bedroom door in the process.

Buffy did laugh then, shaking her head once it passed. "Maybe he's right, Spike. I think we've overstayed our welcome. It was nice of Charles to let us stay here, but we should consider finding other accommodations. He's tired of us breaking all his stuff, and I'm really tired of always getting walked in on. He came in when I was taking a shower the other night, claiming he didn't know I was in there."

Spike growled, jumping out of bed and over to the other vampire's room, not caring that he was still naked. "Wanker, you said you've stopped trying to peek in on her! Fine, you've got your bloody wish, we'll go somewhere else." All he heard was laughter coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>"Please, someone help me!"<p>

Spike grabbed the vampire by the neck before he could bite the frantic woman, twisting his head right off.

Buffy was at his side, gazing at the terrified lady. "You're safe now."

She was breathing heavily, not sure what just happened. "Oh, God, I thought he was going to kill me. Thank you so much. I don't even know what the hell he was, but I owe you my life."

Buffy inhaled, noticing the wound on the woman's forehead that was dripping with blood. She licked her lips and was about to move closer, but Spike held her back, instead focusing on the other person.

"You should run along home now," he said to her.

The woman took off without needing to be told twice.

"It's okay, baby, just take a second to calm yourself. It'll pass."

Buffy shook her hunger away, looking up at Spike in confusion. "What happened? It was just one little cut, and I had an urge to drain her dry."

"It happens to every vampire in the beginning, but you've done an amazing job of controlling the bloodlust. I've never known of a fledgling who could control themselves like you have in such a short time. If I didn't stop you, there was no doubt in my mind that you would have stopped yourself," Spike explained.

"I guess it helps having a great teacher. I don't know where I would be right now if I had to handle this alone."

He kissed the top of her head. "You'll never have to worry about that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What are you thinking about?"

Buffy glanced up at him. "My sister, I've been wondering about her a lot lately. My mother was such a control freak, always trying to force her values on us. I feel bad that I left Dawn alone to deal with her. Ever since our dad took off with his secretary, she's been trying even harder to mold us into the perfect daughters, just so we won't become sinners like he was. We were forced to go to church every Sunday, Dawny is only sixteen. I'm worried that without me around, she'll do anything to please our mother, even though it would go against her nature. She'll be my mom's perfect little puppet, it makes me sick to think about. All you saw of her was the few times she would visit me in the hospital, but I've lived with her for nineteen years. We got into a fight the night before you came to get me. I told her that the one good thing about dying was that I'll finally be free of her, and she told me that my illness was a punishment from God for not obeying her more. No matter how much good I did, nothing was ever enough for her. I was caught kissing a boy in my room once when I was fifteen, it was completely innocent, but she accused me of being a filthy whore. She marked my back repeatedly after that."

He didn't like where this story was going. "She hit you?"

Buffy nodded. "Whenever we did something wrong, she would give us the belt. According to her, God would have wanted her to do it because we were tainted. She said we would never learn otherwise. I just can't believe I abandoned my sister with that psycho. I know I didn't have much of a choice, but it's been eating me up ever since we left."

Spike ran his fingers through her hair. He knew her mother was a tyrant, but had no idea things were that bad. Now more glad than ever that he got her away. "Well, I doubt it would come to that. I remember the little spitfire who visited you. I don't see that girl ever becoming someone's puppet, not even your mum's."

"I hope you're right. My mom wouldn't even let her come and see me; she had to sneak out of the house a few times. I've taught her well."

He chuckled. "See, you have nothing to worry about. Dawn takes after you more than your mum, she'll be fine."

Buffy decided that a change of subject was in order; thinking about the life she left behind brought her nothing but sorrow. "At least Charles should be happy that we've found another place, he can finally get his bachelor pad back."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Bloody wanker, he should just appreciate the fact I've kept him around this long."

"How did you guys become such good friends, anyway?" Buffy asked, realizing that she actually didn't know the story behind that.

He took in a deep, unneeded breath. "It was in the early 1900's, just me, Charles, and our wanker of a sire, Liam Angelus. The three of us were pretty unstoppable, painted everything in our path red. We were always different from Liam, though. He was pure demon, not much of his humanity was left after he was turned. It probably had to do with the fact he was a brute even when he was alive. Every woman we brought back with us, he just had to have. He would rape and torture them as we watched. If there's one thing I've never done, it would be participating in a rape. When there are so many willing women in this world, I just don't see the point in taking one by force, but Liam had no such problem with it. Then, everything changed, and Charles fell in love with a human girl. He kept it a secret at first, knowing how Liam would react if he was to find out. Especially seeing as how this was no normal girl, she was a Slayer."

Buffy nodded. "Right, I remember when you told me about Slayers, but wasn't it her job to kill vampires? Why would she get close to one?"

Spike shrugged. "I guess she saw something in him, but my mate was a completely different person after meeting her. He confided in me because unlike Liam, I wouldn't have done anything to reprimand him. I always felt for the Slayers, it wasn't bloody right to put so much responsibility on one girl like that. Charles told me how he wanted to change for her, to be the kind of man she deserved. I knew he was serious, but we underestimated Liam. The bastard found out about Emily, and he made it his mission to destroy her. He killed the girl's family, burned her house to the ground, and then took her as a hostage. Charles returned to the lair to find Emily chained up, naked and bloody. Liam had been feeding on her, but he waited until Charles arrived for the main course. Charles pleaded with him to spare her life, but Liam wouldn't hear of it. He told Charles that he was a disgrace to the demon world, and that he needed to pay for his betrayal. Charles could do nothing but watch helplessly as Liam tore the girl's throat open, dropping her lifeless body to the ground. Liam left him with her corpse, leaving him alone to grieve, but warned him about what would happen the next time he disobeyed. I walked in then, saw how distraught my mate was and knew that I could no longer follow after Liam. He would have continued to try and break us down if we remained with him, so we both took off as soon as we could, got far enough away that he would no longer be able to feel us. We've been on our own ever since."

Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes. "God, I had no idea. I feel so horrible for him, but if I ever come across Liam, I'll rip his throat out myself."

Spike was startled by the malice in her voice, but his girl thought of Charles as a friend. It made him glad that the two most important people in his life got along so well. "No, love, if he was to ever come here, I don't want you near him. Liam is one of the most vicious vampires to ever exist, there's no stopping him once he sets his mind on something, but I like how you feel protective over Charles."

"He's a good guy, and he didn't deserve to have his girlfriend slaughtered right in front of him like that. I guess it kind of explains why he's always with so many different women. He probably doesn't want to fall in love again."

Spike agreed. "Charles is like me in that way, we don't give our heart to just anyone. Whether it beats or not, we still love just as much as anyone living, possibly even more so. He was there for me with Alona, when I had to kill her to save her from herself. I honestly never thought I would love again after that, but you completely took me by surprise. I believe the same will happen for him, it just might take a while."

Buffy snuggled up at his side, pleased when she felt him press a kiss to her forehead. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>She smiled when Charles came home, a busty brunette on his arm; it made much more sense to her now. Their place wouldn't be ready for another week, so she was just packing up a few last minute things. It was only a simple apartment with a training room, unlike Charles; Spike didn't care much for extravagant mansions, which was more than fine with her.<p>

"Who the hell is she? I'm not into threesomes anymore; I thought it would just be the two of us tonight."

Charles rolled his eyes, turning back to the woman at his side. "She's only a friend. Would you be a love and wait for me in the bedroom? I'll be right in." He knew she wouldn't go without an argument, which was why Charles made sure she was looking into his eyes and just like clockwork, she hurried over to his room. He focused back on Buffy, shaking his head. "I really know how to pick 'em."

Buffy laughed, moving over to her friend and giving him a hug.

Charles returned her embrace, pulling away after a moment. "Will told you, didn't he?"

She nodded. "It doesn't make me think any less of you."

He felt choked up. "That's good to hear. You be sure to let him know what a bloody lucky bastard he is to have you, all right? Don't take anything for granted," Charles explained, pecking both of her cheeks.

"Dually noted, hey, how come you never call him Spike?"

Charles shrugged. "He'll always just be William to me." And with a wink, he headed over to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Shit, love, watch the fangs."

Buffy pulled back, shame written on her features. "Sorry, guess I don't have full control yet."

He sat up; tucking his cock back in his pants, the time for foreplay now over. Spike was afraid that she would end up biting his dick right off. "Don't worry about it, but just like any man, dead or alive, that's still a sensitive part of the body."

She nodded. "Right, sorry again, I got too carried away. Blow jobs were always something I was worst at, guess not much has changed."

Spike took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "You're bloody amazing, I love that I can get you all worked up like that. As the years go by and we get more used to each other, neither one of us will have to hold back."

"Are you sure you want to spend eternity with me? I might be hazardous to your health."

He chuckled. "There is nothing I want more."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I've been a vampire for almost a year now, it feels like so much longer."<p>

Spike smiled as they walked hand in hand down a deserted street, just like any normal couple. "I'm still amazed at how far you've come in such a short time."

"Do you think it ever could have been this way with Alona?" Buffy wondered.

"If she was more accepting of the change, I think it could have been. She just wasn't ready, and I wouldn't be here with you now. That's not something I could ever regret."

She was about to respond, but never got the chance.

"Isn't that sweet? I see you've become even more of a pansy than I remember."

Spike stopped suddenly, turning around at a voice he never expected to hear again. "Liam," he spat.

The dark haired vampire placed a hand over his unbeating heart. "It's nice to know I'm so memorable. Did you think I wouldn't find you at some point? I didn't go looking for you sooner because really, I enjoyed the quiet far too much. I could do whatever the fuck I wanted without worrying over you and your lackey. How is Charles these days? Still moping over his lost love? Why anyone would fall for humans is beyond me, but I see you decided to take a different approach." Liam moved closer to Buffy, looking her up and down. "She's a cute one, I decided it was time I introduced myself to the newest member of our little dysfunctional family."

Buffy vamped out, wrapping her hand around his neck and slamming him against a nearby wall. "I should rip your fucking head off!"

Instead of being intimidated, Liam only laughed. "Oh, she's feisty. Everything I love in a girl, but unlike me, you're just a baby." With quick reflexes, he twisted out of her hold, wrapping both hands around her throat and giving her a good squeeze. "You're no match for me, little girl. It would be best if you don't try something like that again." Liam let her go, watching with a grin as Spike wrapped a secure arm around her waist. "Keep your fuck toy on a leash, William. She only gets one warning."

"You stay the hell away from us. We don't want anything to do with you, I think deciding to leave over a hundred years ago should have made that clear."

Liam laughed again. "And I should care why? I'm not here for you, anyway. If you must know, I had an interesting conversation with a seer. Before I killed her, of course. She told me that I would find the Slayer here. Sweet Emily wasn't the only one I killed; it became an addiction of mine. I took out two more since then, and now I'm gunning for this one. The girl hasn't been a Slayer that long, shouldn't be much of a challenge. If we don't cross paths again, I'll leave you and your two bitches alone. You get in my way, I won't be as generous."

Spike glared at his retreating form, turning to Buffy to see her face just reverting back to her human guise.

"Fucking prick, you weren't wrong about him. We have to find the Slayer before he does, Spike. We can't let him add another notch to his belt."

He shook his head. "A vampire protecting a Slayer, now I've heard everything."

Buffy gave him a pointed look. "I need to have some kind of purpose in this world. After hearing about what Liam did to Emily, can we really let him ruin someone else's life? She's just a kid, probably with family and friends who would miss her. We could get her on our side; maybe even train her so she'll have a better chance of surviving. Charles would want that, even though he'd never admit it."

Spike rubbed the back of his neck. "She should have a Watcher, love; they're the ones who do the training."

"Yeah, but you told me they're usually just old, stuffy, English guys. She'd be better off with us training her. Come on, Spike, we have to at least try. You said you felt for the Slayers, remember? She's just an innocent girl who didn't ask for any of this, it was chosen for her. We can't just let her die. Plus, if we interfere, it would really stick it to Liam."

That brought a smile to his face, but before anything could be decided, he needed to speak with Charles first.

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your bloody mind? The Slayer could be anywhere, if Liam hasn't found her yet, what makes you think we have a shot? Besides, the last thing I want is to be anywhere near that fucker again. You said he would leave us alone, unless you got in his way. Well, this would be getting in his way. I want no part of it."<p>

Spike let out a sigh. "I know this is hard for you, mate, but think about it. Liam will finally get what he deserves. I don't care what he says, but now that he knows we're here, there's no way he'll leave us alone. This girl could be the answer to our prayers, imagine how great it would be to have a Slayer on our side. It would be four against one. As far as I know, Liam hasn't made any other vampires since us. He's on his own, but sooner or later, you're going to have to face him again. We knew this day would come eventually. We'll finally put the fucking git back in the ground where he belongs."

Charles thought it over, exchanging a look between Spike and Buffy, nodding after a moment. "I suppose we have a Slayer to find."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After searching a week for the Slayer, they still weren't having much luck. Buffy and Spike were currently lurking around one of LA's many cemeteries, hoping that she would show up. Charles had enough waiting and took off about an hour ago, but that was mostly because he didn't want to be around them and their snogging. While they were still looking for the girl, Spike couldn't help but be glad to have some alone time with his.

He pulled his lips away from Buffy when a commotion sounded in the distance, taking off to see what it was and as luck would have it, he found a young girl fighting a vampire by herself. Spike looked around to see if a Watcher was nearby, but couldn't detect any other heartbeats. The girl was a young brunette, but he couldn't make out her face since she was turned away from him, impressed when she pulled out a stake and plunged it in the creature's heart. For only being chosen not too long ago, she had pretty good moves, but that was just a mere fledgling. She would need a lot more training if she ever hoped to take Liam on.

Buffy was at his side in an instant, her face paler than usual. It was as if she saw a ghost.

Spike didn't know what was wrong, until the girl finally turned around to face them.

"Dawny?" Buffy asked unsteadily, not believing that her little sister was standing in front of her, looking more grown up than when she left several months ago.

Her eyes widened, the stake dropping from her hand. "Buffy? Oh my God!" She ran over to her, hugging her sister's shaking frame. "You were gone; we didn't know what happened to you. Mom was hysterical, she kept going on about how you were kidnapped by a gang member and probably forced into prostitution, but I knew she was crazy. I always knew I would find you, but it's been so long, I thought for sure you were dead." Dawn pulled away; suddenly taking in the fact that her sister was very cold, bringing a hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh, God, you are dead."

"Undead, technically, but I'm still me. I asked Spike to turn me. I just couldn't die like that, and at least this way, I'm still here. I wanted to go to you so many times, but I couldn't risk it. Not until I had more control over myself, but Spike says I'm a pretty fast learner."

Dawn wiped at her eyes, seeming to just take notice of the other vampire standing there. She remembered seeing him a few times in her sister's hospital room, her absence now made a lot more sense. "You're not evil?"

Buffy shook her head. "We don't kill; Spike's made sure to keep me on the right track. Not all demons are evil, Dawny, but I can't believe you're the Slayer." She turned to Spike, a determined expression on her face. "We have to keep her away from Liam, now more than ever. I don't want that bastard anywhere near my sister."

She raised her eyebrows. "Who's Liam?"

Spike decided it was time to leave the cemetery. "You should come with us, bit. We have a lot to tell you."

* * *

><p>"So, this guy is after me?"<p>

Buffy nodded. "We wanted to find the Slayer before he did, but now that I know it's you, I'm going to do my best to protect you from him."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm not a little kid, you know. I've had to grow up pretty fast since being chosen. I left Mom; I knew I couldn't stay with her after this. I've taken on lots of vampires; one more should be no problem."

"This bloke isn't like the other vamps you've faced, love. He's older, and as vicious as they come. You can't handle him on your own; I don't care how grown up you think you are now."

That worried Dawn, but tried not to show it. "I guess it's a good thing I have you guys, then."

"Wait, you left Mom?" Buffy spoke up. "She must be going ballistic, but I can understand why you did. Where have you been staying? You're still only sixteen, Dawn. What about school? How have you been providing for yourself?"

Dawn let out the breath she'd been holding. "First of all, I'm almost seventeen. I had to drop out of school; there was no way I could keep up with that on top of slaying. As for how I've been providing for myself, I've been living with my Watcher."

Buffy didn't like the sound of her baby sister living with some guy she'd never met. "Where is this Watcher of yours, anyway? Why wasn't he patrolling with you tonight?"

Dawn shrugged, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I couldn't sleep and snuck out, he doesn't always come with me. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, but I should probably get back now."

Buffy agreed, deciding to ask more about her Watcher later. "Will you come by tomorrow? We still have a lot of catching up to do. I want to hear about everything, even all the crap I'm sure Mom has filled your head with in my absence."

Dawn smiled, hugging her once more. "I'm so glad you're here. I missed you."

Buffy felt tears in her eyes, but held them back. "Likewise, but I don't want you walking home by yourself." She held her hand up when it looked like Dawn would argue. "I know you can handle yourself, but I'm still your older sister. I'll always worry about you."

Spike stood up, motioning for his friend to join them. "Charles, could you take her home?"

He nodded, giving the girl a smile. "It would be my pleasure. Shall we go, love?"

Dawn blushed, following him out of the room.

Buffy shook her head, the events of the day still catching up with her. "I can't believe my little sister is the Slayer. I'm terrified for her, especially after everything you've told me. Slayers don't live a long life, and now knowing that Liam is after Dawn…" her voice trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"She'll be okay, pet. Liam won't get his claws in her; you have my word on that. She has us now, and we'll do everything we can to make sure she stays safe."

She really hoped he was right, but one thing was for sure, Buffy would find a way to stake Liam before he even knew that her sister existed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dawn entered the house with a smile after Charles dropped her off. He was majorly sexy for a vampire. With his long, dark hair, and pale skin that basically glowed in the moonlight. He had a young face, probably turned in his early twenties. She wouldn't hold that accent against him, either. Dawn normally cringed at the sound of it, but it wasn't so bad coming from him. It also reminded her a bit of her mother, who was raised in England. That wasn't a reminder she needed at the moment, it would just make her feel guiltier for leaving, even though it was the right thing to do. If her mom knew about what Dawn was now, she probably would have kicked her to the curb, anyway. Or would have believed she was possessed, and called their family priest for an exorcism. No matter how much her life may have sucked right now, there was no way she could go back to living like that. If it was possible, her mother got even worse after Buffy went missing.

"Where have you been?"

She stopped in the foyer, turning to her Watcher. "I was just out patrolling."

He moved closer to her. "You know better than to go off by yourself. There are a lot of nasty things in this world, just waiting for a girl like you. I know you're still new to all of this, but I'm only trying to keep you safe. I wish you would see that, Dawn. Everything I've done is for you, and this is the thanks I get?"

Dawn took in a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, knowing it would be worse for her if she didn't cooperate with him. "Sorry, Ethan, it won't happen again."

He grinned, holding his hand out to her. "Come along, darling, it's time for bed."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, mate, I got a bad vibe from that house. I don't think Dawn is safe there."<p>

"Did you see anything?" Spike wondered.

Charles shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary, it was mostly just a feeling. All I know is that I hated leaving her there, I had her laughing at one of my jokes, but the second we reached her house, she got really quiet. Something doesn't seem right."

Spike gave that some consideration. "I'll ask her about it the next time she comes over, but I don't want you telling Buffy anything about your fears just yet. It could be nothing, and she doesn't need to worry unless it's completely necessary."

Charles agreed, but there was something about this girl that was bringing out the protective side of him, and it had nothing to do with her being a Slayer.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what's wrong? You keep checking your watch every few minutes; do you have somewhere to be?"<p>

Dawn let out the breath she'd been holding. "My Watcher is out on business, but he should be home soon. I need to get back before he does."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Why? Don't tell me you're stuck with some stuffy prick that doesn't even let you have a life of your own? Spike told me about the Council."

"It's not like that. He just worries about me."

There was something in Dawn's tone that told Buffy she wasn't exactly being truthful, exchanging a glance with Spike to see that he looked just as concerned. "What's going on, Dawny? You can tell me. I know I'm a vampire now, but I'm still your sister."

She shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "He just likes things done a certain way, and I don't always listen. It's my own fault for not being the perfect Slayer."

Buffy shook her head. "You've only been a Slayer for a little while. No one should expect for you to be perfect, but something more is going on here. Why won't you look at me?"

Dawn focused back on her sister, feeling tears in her eyes. "I can't give him a hard time or he'll throw me out. I don't have anywhere else to go; Ethan said I had to leave Mom because I would put her life at risk. He told me that he was the only one I could trust."

Buffy jumped when a glass broke, turning her gaze on Spike to see the angry glint in his eyes.

"Bloody fuck, are you talking about Ethan Rayne?"

Dawn nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Spike cursed a few more times before giving the girls his full attention. "Ethan's not a bloody Watcher, love. He used to be years ago, but they discharged him when he got wicked hooked on the black arts. They stripped him of his powers after he killed the man in charge, Quentin Travers, and Rayne swore vengeance on them, but no one's heard of him since. The one thing he's always wanted was to control a Slayer, and it looks like he finally got his wish."

Dawn paled at that revelation.

Buffy stood, heading over to the door, but Spike yanked her back.

"Where are you going?"

She ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Where do you think I'm going? I'm gonna make sure that bastard never uses my sister again."

Spike shook his head. "I know you're upset, but you can't go out there like this. You're too angry, pet; anyone who even thinks of getting in your way is as good as dead. You need to calm down, and then when Charles returns, we'll all go after him together. Your sister needs you right now."

Buffy gazed at Dawn to see that she was close to breaking down in tears, and that was all it took for the rage to drain out of her. She hurried over to her side, taking her distraught sister in her arms. "Could we have a moment alone?" she asked Spike, relieved when he left without argument. "You're not going back there, all right? Spike and I have an apartment not far from here; you'll be staying with us. I won't let that jerk anywhere near you again."

Dawn pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "He won't let me go."

"Oh, we'll see about that. I can be pretty damn persuasive."

"There's something else, but I don't want you to think any less of me," Dawn explained. "I was so scared of doing something wrong and having him kick me out in the streets, that I was determined to do anything he said. I've been having a hard time sleeping, and sometimes he was there. He…He would come into my room late at night. I didn't know what to do, so I didn't try and stop him." The tears wouldn't stop coming, and by the look on her sister's face, she knew exactly what Dawn was getting at.

"Did he touch you?" Buffy asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

Dawn nodded, lowering her gaze. "He made it sound like he was protecting me. Since I'm a Slayer, I wouldn't be able to have a normal relationship, but he wanted me to experience things that other girls did. And then one night, he told me I was ready and that he was proud of me. He…He told me to just lay there and take it, that it would all be over soon and I could finally be a woman. God, I feel so disgusted with myself. I've never had a Watcher before, so I didn't know if that was how things were supposed to be, but now I know it's not. He just wanted to use me for his own twisted revenge against the Council. That means someone else was assigned to me. I don't even want to think about what Ethan did to whoever it was."

Buffy was seething all during her speech, but tried to keep her temper in check. She comforted her sister some more, and then let her get some much needed rest. As soon as the sun went down, she left the mansion without alerting Spike that anything was wrong. Not only did that bastard lie to her sister about who he was, but he took her innocence as well, and that was not something she could forgive. This ended now.

* * *

><p>Ethan rushed to the front door when he heard a noise, hoping Dawn had finally returned. The girl would pay dearly for making him wait around like this; it seemed she needed to be taught another lesson about respecting your elders.<p>

When he finally reached the door, it wasn't the person he expected. A pretty blonde was standing there, wearing barely anything, and giving him a seductive grin. "Well, what do we have here? Are you lost, love?"

"My car broke down; could I possibly use your phone?"

He licked his lips, leering at her appreciatively. "Please, come in, you can use whatever you like."

Buffy vamped out as soon as she crossed the threshold, throwing him back against a wall. "Pathetic, any real Watcher would know not to invite a vampire into their home. A bit out of practice, aren't you?"

Ethan glared up at her. "Stupid bitch, I'll make you pay for that."

"No, I don't think you will. This is the end of the road for you, Rayne. You made one very big mistake when you decided to prey on my sister and now, all bets are off."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dawn sat up with a start when the door was flung open, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Sorry to wake you, pet, but I can't seem to find your sister. Do you know where she is?" Spike wondered.

Charles followed behind him, just as concerned.

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know. We were talking, and I told her some more stuff about Ethan. Something I'm not proud of, but Buffy didn't say that she would be going anywhere."

Spike rubbed the back of his neck. "What did you tell her?"

She lowered her head, not wanting to relive that particular conversation.

He kneeled down to be closer to her, bringing her gaze back on his. "I know this is probably hard for you, but it might help me find Buffy."

Dawn took in a deep breath, figuring the short version would be better. "I told her that Ethan raped me," she said softly, but both vampires were able to hear her.

Spike clenched his fists at his side, standing up and noticing the same expression on Charles' face. "She would have gone after him, then. We have to find Buffy before she does something that she might regret."

"Bloody hell, Will, if you ask me that git deserves everything she gives him. If I knew about this beforehand, I would have gone after him myself."

"This isn't about saving that wanker from her," Spike explained. "Taking a life changes you, even one as pitiful as his. Buffy isn't ready for that yet. I'm going after her, but I need you to stay here with Dawn."

Charles nodded, even though he wanted to rip that pillock a new one. He went to Dawn's side after Spike left, taking her trembling hand in his. "Don't worry, love, he'll bring your sister back in one piece, but I can't say the same for Ethan."

* * *

><p>Spike burst through the house, and seeing as how he didn't need an invitation told him all he needed to. The stench of blood and death filled the air, heading over to the living room to find Buffy sitting against a wall. The mutilated body of Ethan Rayne at her feet, the man's throat was torn out, and every last drop drained. This was more human blood than she'd ever had before.<p>

"Oh, love, what have you done?"

She looked up at him, seeming to just take notice that he was there. "I had to make him stop."

Spike nodded. "I know you did, sweetheart. Come on, let's get out of here. I'll take care of this; you don't have to worry about it."

Buffy took his hand, licking the remaining blood from her lips. "He told me everything that he did to her. I just wanted him to stop. He was a monster, Spike. He didn't deserve to live."

"I know, baby, it's all right now. I have to get you cleaned up before we head back. Dawn shouldn't see you like this."

Buffy shook her head. "I can't be around her. His blood is in me, and all I can think about is having more. I'm afraid of what I might do if I'm around Dawn. I don't want to hurt her."

"She'll understand, but I'll explain the situation to her. You just need to relax until it's out of your system, and then you'll be as good as new," he told her.

She wasn't convinced it would be that easy. "You have to chain me up, Spike. I can't be trusted to go anywhere on my own, you need to make sure I can't leave."

He didn't think that was necessary, but if it would make her feel better, he would do it.

* * *

><p>"Rayne's body has been disposed of; you should have seen that house. More than just the crime scene, he sure did go out of his way to make the girl feel isolated. That git was a real piece of work, and I can't say I'm sorry that he's gone. There's no telling what he would have made her believe next."<p>

Spike had to concur, even though it pained him to see Buffy suffering over this. "It means a lot that you agreed to let Dawn stay here, Buffy doesn't think she would be safe around her at the moment."

Charles nodded. "It's no trouble, but what are we going to do about the Council? The bloke has been keeping her hidden from them with some sort of spell, but now that he's dead, the magic would have died with him. You know they've realized he's not the man they've originally sent for Dawn, it's only a matter of time until they find her and I don't think they would take too kindly to her being surrounded by vampires."

He shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, she's under our protection. She'll need to be trained, I was going to do it, but now my main priority is watching over Buffy until she's better to be around people again."

"No worries, I can train the girl. I have more experience with Slayers than you do."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Since you seem to have a thing for Slayers, I do worry, but just keep in mind that this is Buffy's sister. You saw what she did to Ethan."

Charles was appalled. "What do you take me for? It was only one Slayer, and it's not like history will be repeating itself. Besides, Buffy likes me; I doubt I'd get the same treatment."

"I saw the way you've been looking at Dawn, just watch yourself. I don't want Buffy to have a reason to kill anyone else."

Charles scoffed when Spike walked away, not knowing what his mate was talking about, but when Dawn came out of the guest room wearing a tank top and tiny shorts that left little to the imagination, he knew he was royally fucked.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling, love?"<p>

Buffy let out a sigh. "Suddenly glad that I don't have any circulation, other than that, it could be worse."

Spike stepped closer to the bound girl. "Do I need to loosen the manacles for you?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, but I've had human blood before and it's never felt like this."

He nodded. "It's different when taken directly from a body, and you drained him entirely. It will take a while to completely leave your system."

"I'm not sorry I did it," Buffy claimed after a moment of silence. "Ethan hurt Dawn, and I needed to make him pay. He took advantage of a scared teenage girl; there is nothing okay about that. It sickens me how we're always the ones people see as monsters, when there are humans out there with souls who do a hell of a lot worse. How is that fair?"

"I don't know what to tell you, pet. It's not bloody fair, but that's just the way of the world. People will choose to believe what they want."

"How do you handle this?" she wondered.

He shrugged. "I've had lots of practice."

"Is Dawn okay? She's not afraid of me now, is she?"

Spike shook his head. "I think she knows on some level that you did the right thing. She doesn't hate you for it, if that's what you're worried about. Charles is looking after her, until you think you're ready to be in the same room with her again. All the girl cares about right now is getting her sister back."

Buffy was relieved for that. "God, this laying around is driving me crazy. It's already been three days. I need something to distract me from boredom."

He grinned, moving over to her still form. "I can help with that."

Buffy gasped when Spike ripped her shirt open, lavishing her firm nipples with his tongue. "Fuck, that's a good idea."

Spike chuckled, bunching up her skirt and moving her panties out of the way enough to slide two fingers inside of her slick folds, pushing the digits in and out of her wetness. She cried out, coating his fingers with her juices, which he then proceeded to lick clean. Spike had his cock out in mere seconds, stroking his shaft, getting it nice and hard. Not that it was a problem around her. In one quick thrust, he slammed his dick into her entrance, catching her scream with his mouth, and slipping his tongue inside so that she could taste herself.

Buffy pulled on the chains, throwing her head back as he fucked her faster.

"Fuck, baby, you always feel so bloody good," Spike muttered, pounding her pussy hard.

She was close, vamping out and latching on to his throat, taking two long pulls of his blood. Buffy yelled out her release, feeling Spike come undone right behind her.

He gazed into her eyes, brushing the hair out of her face. "Is that better?"

Buffy licked the blood from her lips, flashing him a grin. "Much."

* * *

><p>"Did you make it hurt?"<p>

Buffy was surprised by her sister's question. It took a little over a week of her being chained up, but she felt that it was time to get back out there. "He screamed a lot. The things he was saying, I just wanted to shut him up. The man didn't deserve to live. If it wasn't you, he would have done the same thing to some other poor girl. I did what I felt was right."

Dawn agreed. "I'm not judging you, Buffy. I hope you made it hurt. Ethan lied to get me to trust him; he said I would always be safe with him. I feel so stupid that I believed his crap; you just wanted to protect me. I could never blame you for that."

She hugged her sister, amazed at how grown up she was now. "No one will ever hurt you again, I promise you that. You have me, Spike, and Charles to protect you now."

Dawn blushed at the mention of Charles; it was probably no secret that she had a huge crush on him. She'd spent nearly a week with him at his house, and in all that time, he never made her feel like she didn't belong. Buffy warned her about the numerous girls that Charles tended to bring home, but since Dawn was staying there, she hadn't seen any. She knew that couldn't have anything to do with her, there was no way a vampire as sexy and suave as Charles could possibly be interested in her, but it was nice to pretend. He could have anyone he wanted, after all. Dawn may be the Slayer, but she would always just be a kid to him. "Am I getting another Watcher now?"

"I don't know, but we'll worry about that when the time comes. Hey, why don't we go patrolling tomorrow night? Just the two of us, I would love to see you in action. Put some of those skills that Charles taught you to use, what do you say?"

Dawn smiled when she thought back to the few sparring sessions she had with Charles. They were totally worth it, if just to see him without a shirt on. "That sounds good to me."

"Not talking about me, are you?"

She averted her gaze when the object of her affections made his presence known, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself; I was just seeing if Dawn was up for some patrolling with me tomorrow. I'm interested to see what you've been teaching her."

Charles grinned, noticing the charming blush on the younger girl's cheeks. "Oh, she's a natural. Aren't you, love? Bloody impressive, if I do say so myself."

Dawn glanced back up at him, knowing he was probably only saying that for Buffy's benefit.

"Whenever you wish to spar again, you know where I'll be. Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I have a prior engagement."

Buffy watched him leave the room, having a feeling of exactly what he was getting up to. She sensed two new heartbeats in the mansion, and it was confirmed when the women giggled at what could only be one of Charles' cheesy lines. Buffy was about to make a stupid joke, but decided against it when she caught the hurt expression on Dawn's face. She knew that look all too well; it seemed like her little sister had a bit of a crush on the vampire. How had she not noticed that before? There was no way this could end well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So, you want me to baby-sit even longer?"

Buffy glared at the stubborn vampire. "Can you not call it that? I don't want Dawn to hear you. It's not baby-sitting; I just don't trust myself enough for her to stay with us right now. I'm afraid of going off the deep end, but you've had control of your demon for a long time. I know she'll be safe with you."

Charles gave that some thought. "I was finally looking forward to having the place to myself again. Dawn's a great girl, don't get me wrong, but it might not be the best idea that she stays here."

"Please, it's only temporary. I promise she'll stay out of your way. You won't even know she's here," Buffy explained.

He nodded after a moment. "All right, for some reason, I can't seem to say no to you."

She smiled, pecking him on the cheek. "Thanks, I already talked it over with Dawn. She knows to be on her best behavior. You can continue to spar with her; I think she really enjoys it. I would do that myself, but I'm afraid of hurting her."

Charles shook his head. "She's a Slayer, Buffy, able to handle more than a regular teenager. It's best not to forget that, but you are the strangest vampire. How have you resisted so much? Alona would have ripped that girl to shreds if she was anywhere near her, sister or not."

Buffy shrugged. "I don't want to be a killer. Ethan was all I could handle, and I may not regret what I did to him, but I don't want a repeat performance."

"You're a good one, love. William and I, we never really wanted to kill, either. Being around Liam, we couldn't get out of it. He wanted us to be monsters like him, but the wanker didn't count on us keeping so much of our humanity. I didn't even know I could feel anything other than hatred, until I met Emily. She saw something in me that no one else did. I blame myself every day for her death. If it wasn't for me, Liam wouldn't have even known about her. He didn't give Slayers much of a thought before that, and now they've become a bloody obsession of his. I guess the real reason of why I worry about Dawn being here is that if Liam is after her, I won't be able to protect her. I failed with Emily, but with Dawn there would be so much more at stake. She has you, and I fear that if anything happened to her, you would hate me for it. I couldn't bear the thought of causing you pain, and I know Will would have my head if I did."

Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes, wrapping her arms around Charles. "I could never hate you, and whatever happens, I know you would have tried your best. I believe that you'll protect Dawn with your life, and it has nothing to do with me."

He glanced away, pulling out of her embrace. "Yeah, well, you're still a big part of it."

She smiled. "Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

* * *

><p>Dawn poked her head out of her room, hoping to not catch Charles with another one of his bimbos. She was surprised that Buffy would let her stay there, but wasn't about to complain. When it appeared that the hallway was empty, she headed to the kitchen, surprised to find actual food in his refrigerator. Then again, it made sense since he had humans over a lot. She decided to prepare herself a sandwich, stopping when she heard a door open and immediately hiding behind the counter. Dawn remained quiet, about to get up when she didn't hear anything else, but a voice startled her.<p>

"Did you lose something, love?"

Dawn banged her head against the counter top, rubbing the sore spot as she stood to stare at him, only to see that he was shirtless. Suddenly, speech seemed to be very difficult, but she shook herself out of her daze. "No, uh, I was just making a snack. Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

Charles graced her with a smile. "No bother at all, whenever you want something, you can just feel free to get it. I wouldn't want you starving on my watch; your sis would stake me right and proper."

She glanced away from his intense gaze, nodding and going back to what she was doing.

Charles raised his eyebrows, not liking how shy she suddenly seemed to be in his presence. He tilted her chin up, so she was looking back at him. "You don't have to be scared around me, pet. I know how Rayne treated you. He kept you locked up, away from the world as if there was something wrong with you. But in reality, he only wanted you all to himself. He wanted to break you, make you so dependent on him that you would never trust another person as long as he lived. He may have succeeded on some level, but you're free of him now. You can do whatever you wish, and for as long as you are here; I want you to feel at home. I promise with everything that I am, you will be safe here. Do you trust me?"

Dawn nodded again, feeling tears form in her eyes.

Charles gave her another smile, wiping one of her fallen tears away. "That's a good girl. See? He didn't break you. If he did, you probably never would have had the guts to leave your room, let alone actually trusted me. Baby steps," he claimed.

She returned his smile, not sure how to respond, but knowing that it wasn't necessary.

He traced her lips with a trembling finger, confused about these newfound feelings that seemed to engulf him whenever he was close to her. "Beautiful, you should do that more often."

Dawn let out a breath when he walked away, wondering how she would possibly be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

><p>"God, you have to love this vampire stamina."<p>

Spike chuckled, wore out after they've fucked nearly five hours straight. His girl was bloody insatiable, and he loved every second of it. "I'm ready to go again. It's not like we really need to catch our breath."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Maybe not, but we still need to walk and I can't feel my legs at the moment."

He laughed, nuzzling her shoulder. "Mission accomplished, then."

She slapped at his arm, resting her head against his chest. "I'm just worried about Dawn. Do you think she'll be okay?"

Spike nodded, running his fingers through her hair. "She's a fighter, and I don't just mean in the physical sense. She'll be fine; Charles will keep a close eye on her. I told him to back off with bringing various women to his place at all hours of the night. I didn't think you would appreciate that around Dawn."

"Thanks ever so, I just don't want her to get hurt."

"You've noticed it as well, have you?" he wondered. "When he looks at her, it's not something I've seen since Emily. I think he's terrified of what it means, and losing himself in nameless bints is usually how he deals with things."

Buffy sat up to stare at him better. "Wait, are you telling me that Charles likes Dawn? I know she has a crush on him, but I didn't think it was actually reciprocated. I've had my suspicions, but figured it was just all in my head."

Spike shrugged. "I don't know for sure, it's just a vibe I get around them."

She lowered her head back on his chest, not knowing what to think about this new information.

* * *

><p>"So, how are things going with Charles?"<p>

Dawn shrugged, kicking a pebble with her foot. "Good, I guess. It's nice being around someone who doesn't treat me like a kid all the time, even though he's way older than me. I know you mean well, but I am a Slayer now. I've had to grow up a lot since you've been gone. I can take care of myself."

Buffy nodded. "That may be so, but you're still my sister. I'm always going to worry about you, no matter what."

"True, but in a few years, I'll start to look like the older sister. It might seem weird to people if you keep telling me what to do."

"Yes, but that's not today," Buffy told her.

Dawn let out a sigh. "Who am I kidding? I'll be lucky enough if I even make it to my next birthday. I know Slayers die young; Charles told me that Emily was only eighteen. And apparently, that's old in Slayer years."

Buffy put her arm around Dawn's shoulders, giving her sister a squeeze. "You're going to surpass that, I'll see to it. I'm really sorry about this, Dawny. I had so much hope for you. To get married, have a family of your own, leave our crazy mother. This was not the life I had in mind."

She shrugged again. "It could always be worse. I don't blame you for any of this, Buffy, it's not like you chose me. I have to admit that when I first found out about my calling, I was really shocked, but also excited. I've lived in your shadow for so long. Everyone always just knew me as Buffy's little sister, I never really felt that I was important. For the first time in my life, I feel that I have a real purpose."

Buffy brushed the hair out of her face. "I'm sorry you felt that way, but for what it's worth, you've always been important to me."

Dawn smiled, stopping when they came across a dead body in the cemetery where they were currently patrolling. She knew it was way too quiet.

Buffy kneeled down to feel for a pulse, but it was no use. She turned the man's head, eyes widening at the sight of a letter 'A' that was carved in his cheek. She quickly grabbed Dawn's hand, pulling her away from the corpse. "We have to go. Now!" she yelled, not waiting for a response as she yanked her sister out of the cemetery. The remains were warm, which meant it hadn't been that long since he was murdered and the killer was likely still close by. Buffy slammed into another body that seemed to come out of nowhere, too busy looking behind her to notice him there.

"What's the rush? I was hoping we could have ourselves a little chat."

Buffy stood in front of Dawn, staring Liam down. "Get out of my way, asshole."

He laughed. "Oh, I do like you, but that's not really an option. While I've been looking for the Slayer, you've had her with you all this time. I'm actually ashamed at myself for not figuring it out sooner. I was even more surprised to find out that she's your sister. At first I just thought you were keeping her hidden to spite me, but now it all makes sense." Liam looked over at Dawn, licking his lips. "She's a pretty little thing; I'm going to enjoy eating her."

Buffy growled, her hand tightening around Dawn's. "You won't be touching her."

"Now, I don't think you really have a choice. In case you forgot our last confrontation, I can rip you apart in mere seconds. You're an amateur, sweetheart. Spike hasn't been feeding you enough human blood to get your strength up. If you try and fight me, there's no way you can win, but I'll give you an alternative. You hand the girl over to me, and you can go free. I'll never bother you or your precious boy toys again. I mean, did you really think you could protect her forever? She's a Slayer; her mission in this world is to die. Why tempt the fates?"

Buffy glared at him, wanting nothing more than to rid the world of this monster. "If you think I would just willingly give my sister up to a psychotic like you, then you don't know anything about me."

He nodded. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

Before she knew it, they were surrounded by a group of fledgling vampires. Buffy could probably take on two or three, but this was a bit over her limit and with the way Dawn was shaking, she didn't think either of them could put up much of a fight.

A slow grin formed on Liam's face. "I guess we'll be doing this the hard way."

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck are they?"<p>

Charles grasped his friend's arm to stop his pacing. "You need to calm down, Will. Maybe they just wanted to spend more time together, I'm sure Dawn is tired of always being cooped up inside with just myself for company. After living with that Ethan bloke, I can't really blame her."

Spike gave him a look. "Do you really believe that? It's almost sunrise, Buffy wouldn't risk being out this late. Especially not if she had Dawn with her, something isn't right."

A knock sounded at the front door, which had Spike rushing over to answer it. There was no one there, but he noticed a white envelope on the floor. He took it inside, closing the door behind him. Once he got the envelope open, he spilled the contents out on the kitchen table, his face filling with rage. Inside was a golden strand of hair that clearly belonged to Buffy, along with the necklace Dawn always wore. Spike unfolded the note that he found with the items, but he didn't need to read it to know who had the girls. He crumbled up the paper, turning to face Charles, who had the same look of malice on his features.

Liam was going to pay for this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Buffy closed her eyes from the sight before her, wishing more than anything that she could shut off her hearing as well. She continued to pull on the ropes that tied her against the pillar, but with no such luck. They were in some abandoned warehouse, where Liam had apparently been staying the whole time. As of this moment, she could do nothing but watch as Liam fucked a helpless girl that was hanging from chains. Buffy could tell by the hazy look in the girl's eyes that he had to use thrall on her, therefore she was hardly going to complain about what he was doing. To her, it was still very much rape, but a monster like Liam could care less.

"I hope this isn't making you uncomfortable," Liam commented as he pulled out of the girl, biting her nipple hard enough to draw blood. "Kidnapping you took a bit of a detour on my original plans, but just because you're here now, that doesn't mean I was going to discontinue my fun. This poor woman has been here for what, four days or so? And just so you won't find me completely malicious, she's nothing but a common whore. I chose her because I knew there was likely no chance of anyone missing her. She's only giving to me what she would have willingly given to any other man, except I don't have to pay for it."

Buffy glared at his naked backside. "Yeah, you're such a fucking saint."

Liam turned to her, wiping the blood from his mouth. "You underestimate me, Buff. I could be a very good man when I want to be, it's just that I have no reason to. You are right, though, it would be wrong to just leave her like that." He headed back over to the woman and in one swift move, broke her neck. Liam then took her down from the chains, flinging her to a few of his nearby minions. "Dinner is served."

Buffy was appalled as they fed on the woman like a swarm of piranhas, not letting any of the blood go to waste. "Where is my sister?" she got out, cutting right to the chase.

He let out a sigh, motioning with his finger to a minion in the back, who carried the struggling young girl over to him. Liam grasped her shoulders, turning her to face her bound sister. "I don't want to hurt you, but it sickens me to see you like this. Because of Spike, you don't know what it's like to be a real vampire. He's just been holding you back, but I'm here to set you free." He used his nail to slice down Dawn's arm, delighted in her cry of pain, and inhaling the fresh scent of Slayer blood.

"Leave her alone!" Buffy yelled, pulling even harder on her restraints.

Liam grinned, yanking the girl over to her side. "This is what you need, sweetheart. You've been deprived far too long now. The blood of a Slayer is like nothing you've ever tasted before, it's intoxicating. One sip, and I guarantee you won't be able to stop. She's as good as dead, anyway. Wouldn't it be better if it came from you? Look at this girl, Buffy. What kind of life is this for her? Dawn will be hunted every day of her existence, but you can put her out of her misery. I know what you did to Ethan Rayne, you can't tell me that didn't feel good. The hunt, the feed, the kill, this is what we were made for. You and me, we can rule this entire fucking city. No one will be able to stop us."

Buffy's mouth watered at the delicious scent of Dawn's blood. Liam was right; it was unlike anything she'd known before. She licked her lips, gazing up into the terrified eyes of her sister, tears streaming down her face. Buffy clenched her fists behind her back, stomping down any urge she had to drain her. "I won't kill my sister."

Liam growled, throwing Dawn to one of his minions. "Take her to the back; I see the stubborn bitch hasn't learned her place yet. Only feed on her a little, I want her kept alive."

Buffy yelled out when Dawn was dragged from her, kicking and screaming along the way. "You fucking bastard!"

He chuckled. "You have a lovely mouth on you, girl. I'd like to see it wrapped around my cock, but somehow I don't think you would agree. Never mind, I have bigger plans for you. I'm sure Spike will come to the rescue soon enough, so I better make this quick. I have a little surprise for you. When I discovered that Spike turned another one, I decided to find out all I could about you. I wasn't about to let him bring just anyone into the family. I paid a visit to Sunnydale, realized what a good little girl you were. The people I talked to had nothing but great things to say about you. How it was a shame about your sickness, and then how you just went missing, disappeared right out of your hospital room without a trace. There was one person I met who made quite the impression on me." Liam paused, focusing on something behind his shoulder. "Darling, would you please join us? Daddy needs you."

Buffy gasped when a woman came out from the shadows. She had raven black hair, pale skin, and was wearing what appeared to be a thin nightgown. "Mom?"

She glided over to them, taking Liam's hand in hers. "My sweet sunshine, Mummy has missed you dearly."

Buffy felt tears form when her mother, who was now a vampire, trailed a cold finger down her cheek. "Why would you do this?"

Liam shrugged, pulling her back to his side. "I needed a companion, and your mother was exactly what I was looking for. Your precious little sister had just abandoned her, she was feeling all alone. I was there when she needed someone most. It didn't take her long to invite me in once she realized I was a gift sent from God. Your mother wasn't well; she would have probably believed anything I told her. The second she saw my face change, she yelled out all kinds of obscenities. I must admit that it was a real turn on. I fucked her into the ground, and then I made her like me. Isn't that right, Drusilla? I gave you everything you wanted. Did I not promise to bring your girls back to you?"

She clapped her hands in glee. "Oh, yes, my Angel, you did very well."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"How are you ladies doing?"

Buffy glared at him, but remained silent.

"She won't talk to me," Drusilla claimed with a pout. "I wanted my Buffy to be proud of what I've become. I'm just like her now, we can be together forever."

She barked out a laugh, but it was far from humorous. "You may be a vampire, but we are nothing alike. We never have been. I'm disgusted to even look at you. How many lives have you taken since being involved with him? No, we're nothing alike. You want to know the truth, _Mother_? Leaving you was a fucking blessing, you made my life miserable. If I ever once thought about returning to you, it was only to take Dawn away, just so you wouldn't end up brainwashing her with your bullshit." The next part was said for Liam's benefit. "If you thought turning my mother and bringing her here was going to make me get all weepy, so I would do whatever you required, you were sadly mistaken. I hate her fucking guts."

Drusilla whimpered, tears clouding her vision at her daughter's harsh words.

Buffy tried to stay strong, even though she felt slightly guilty for what she said. She couldn't give in now. Liam would try to do anything he could to break her, but Buffy wasn't about to let that happen.

Liam placed a calming arm around Drusilla's waist. "Kids, dead or alive, they really have no respect for their elders anymore. I'm sorry, Dru, would you like to see your youngest now? My minions have been feasting on her in the back, but I'm sure they'll let you have a taste."

She shook her head. "No, I mustn't be around her. My baby is a Slayer; I shall want to rip her throat out. It's best to keep her away until I'm ready. I will just have to continue bonding with my sunshine, whether she wants me or not."

Liam nodded, scowling at Buffy. "You will show her some fucking respect, you got that?"

Buffy would have laughed at just the idea of that, but the look on his face had her deciding against it. She just had to stay strong for a little while longer. Spike and Charles would come for them. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is enough? We don't know how many fledglings Liam has on his side, and you know he'll be expecting us. The wanker is family, as much as it pains me to admit. He'll know we'll be able to feel out his location."<p>

Spike agreed. "We've made a lot of acquaintances over the years; older and stronger than any vampire he might have working for him. Liam tends to get bored very easily, we'll have him outnumbered."

A man clapped his hands together. "Let's do this; it's been a long time since I've had a decent spot of violence."

Spike grinned at his back up army, the best vampires he'd ever known. They were in it for the thrill of a fight, but killing had no appeal. Of course, no one would mind shoving a stake through Liam's heart. He hadn't made very many friends in his long existence, just a whole lot of enemies. "Calm down, Finn, you'll get your chance. The girls are to be rescued unharmed, anyone else is fair game."

Charles sniffed out the area around the warehouse they were currently about to barge into. "Oh, yeah, this place reeks of Liam and his underlings."

Beside Spike and Charles was Riley Finn, a former war veteran, who was turned in the line of duty. Following him was Marcus, Dave, Samuel, Kevin, Caleb, Richard, and Alexander Harris, all were turned nearly a hundred or more years ago. They would have quite a few years combined with Liam's entourage. There was no one Spike trusted more to get his girls to safety than these great men behind him. He knew the second that he found out Liam had the girls in his clutches; it would take a lot more than just the two of them charging in by themselves. "This is it, boys. Time to put on your game faces. Once Buffy and Dawn are out safely, we burn the bloody place to the ground."

* * *

><p>"I always knew you were a crazy bitch!" Buffy yelled as her psychotic mother continued to trail a sharp knife down her body, leaving long cuts in the process.<p>

"Shush, it's not nice to speak to Mummy in such a manner. I shall have to punish you for that. Perhaps you should have listened to me, Sunshine. I knew that demon would bring you down to his level. He took you from me, but he can't hurt you anymore."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "God, do you even listen to yourself? Nothing you say makes any damn sense. Yes, he brought me down to his level. He turned me the minute I asked him to, fucked me like an animal for hours, and I enjoyed every second of it." She didn't even flinch when Drusilla struck her across the cheek, instead keeping her gaze locked on the insane woman. "It must kill you to know that as a human, I never once did anything you asked of me, but you had to keep me tied up in order to beat me. There's a word for people like you, Mom. Loser," she spat.

Drusilla screeched, thrusting the blade in Buffy's chest, and not feeling any remorse when her daughter let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Liam pulled her away. "Relax; she was only trying to piss you off." He yanked the knife out of Buffy, seeing the pain written all over her features, and finding it to be very satisfying. After all, he did warn her to show some respect. "You're just lucky that wasn't wood."

Buffy spat blood in his face, giving him a murderous look. "When this is over, I'm going to get great pleasure in cutting your dick off, and then shoving it down your throat."

He laughed. "I do love your twisted imagination, but I find it fucking hilarious that you actually think this will ever be over. Vampires can handle all kinds of torture, for years even, but your sister doesn't have much time left. It's best that you start cooperating, or I'll just end her life now. The choice is yours."

Before she could retaliate, the front door burst open, and all hell broke loose. Buffy found herself slipping in and out of consciousness, not even able to tell what was going on around her. The warehouse was full of bloodshed, body parts were flung everywhere. She caught a glimpse of Spike and Charles in the distance, with a bunch of other guys that she'd never seen before. Buffy heard a shriek that could only belong to her mother and before she knew it, Drusilla's head was torn from her body, her dust floating to the ground. She shut her eyes from the chaos, a pair of arms surrounded her moments later as she was lowered to the floor, resting against a familiar chest.

"Stay with me, love, you're safe now."

Buffy had never been so happy to hear his voice. A wrist was suddenly thrust in her face, and she didn't hesitate before taking his offered blood into her mouth, feeling some of the weakness drain out of her.

"Almost good as new," Spike told her.

She laid her head against a wall, feeling her wounds start to heal.

"It's a good thing we got here when we did. I saw your mum; it was too late to save her before Finn had a go."

Buffy shook her head. "Doesn't matter, she was already dead to me."

He helped her to stand, seeing the aftermath of what their ambush caused. All of Liam's men were dust, and his thankfully seemed to remain in one piece. "We saved the best for last."

Buffy didn't know what he meant by that, until she saw Liam hanging from the same chains he previously had the girl in. He was nothing but a gory mess, and that wasn't enough for her.

"Would you like to do the honors, pet? I think you've earned it."

She glanced at Spike, and then to everyone around him, taking the stake he handed to her. "Unlike you, I'm not much for torture. I'll make this quick, even though it's the last thing you deserve."

Liam grinned through what was left of his teeth. "You could have been something special, but I guess you'll always just be Spike's bitch."

"You're right about that," Buffy claimed, slamming the stake into Liam's shoulder, delighted in his scream. "Oops, I missed." She pulled the weapon out, and this time made sure it was shoved all the way through his heart. The ashes rained down on them, and Liam Angelus was no more.

Spike pulled her to his side, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It's over now."

"William!" Charles yelled from the back, which had everyone rushing to see what was going on.

Buffy stopped at the strong stench of blood, bringing her hand to her mouth at the sight of her sister lying on a cot, blood leaking out from several wounds on her body. They really had been feeding on her.

"Dawn, love, can you hear me?" Charles asked, feeling for a pulse. "She's still alive, but she's lost a lot of blood. We have to get her to a hospital." He picked the young girl up gently, carrying her out of there.

Spike could see the state of shock Buffy was in, quickly turning her to look at him. "Charles will take care of the bit, right now we need to get you home. You can't go to the hospital like this." He cupped her cheek, kissing her lips tenderly. "You've been through a lot, but you have to let me help you. You're still weak."

Buffy broke out of her reverie at his soothing voice, shaking her head. "He tried to get me to feed from her. He…He wanted me to kill her and join up with him. She's going to hate me. The last thing Dawn saw was me about to give in; she thinks I would have gone through with it. I didn't protect her like I promised. I let them do God knows what to her in here, and I didn't stop them. I could have tried to get away. I didn't try hard enough, this is my fault. She could die, and it would be all my fault."

He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his face against the top of her head. "No, baby, it wasn't your fault. You were both victims of his sick little games; there was nothing you could have done. Dawn knows that, and I promise you she will make it through this. That girl is a fighter, just like her sister. Let's get you out of here; I'm sure we've seen enough of this place."

Buffy nodded, following him outside where a detonator was located.

Spike stood in front of her, flipping a switch and watching in satisfaction as the warehouse went up in flames.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Buffy lingered patiently in the hospital waiting room for Spike to tell her it was okay to come in. She just couldn't get her sister's petrified face out of her mind, and really feared that Dawn would hate her now.

"Love, she's asking for you."

Buffy let out a breath she didn't even need, and then followed him inside of Dawn's room, only to see her sister lying in bed, tubes sticking out of her body where she had been given a blood transfusion. What surprised her the most was noticing that Charles was in the bed with her, holding her close to his side, which seemed to give her sister comfort. Buffy sat down in the chair next to her bed, gripping one of her hands. "I'm so sorry, Dawny."

Dawn squeezed her sister's hand as best she could. "I'm just glad that I didn't lose you again. Spike told me about what you were thinking, and it's not true. You were amazing to me, Buffy. It would have been so easy for you to give in, but you didn't. You fought down the demon, I don't know of other vampires who could have had so much control if put in the same situation. I know about Mom, how hard it must have been for you to deal with her like that. I'm really sorry, Buffy. I don't know what I would have done if it was me. I'm just lucky that I didn't have to see her."

Buffy laid her head down to be closer to Dawn, pecking her on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you, too, but I'm feeling kind of smothered here."

Buffy laughed, pulling away as she once again took in the sight of her little sister in the arms of her best friend. "So, are you guys a thing now?"

She blushed, burying her face against Charles' shoulder.

He chuckled. "I'd like to give it a go, if she was willing."

Dawn stared at him in shock, clearly not expecting that. "Seriously?"

Charles nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Haven't you figured out yet that I'm bloody crazy about you? I must have been hiding it pretty well."

"I'll say," Dawn responded. "Because you really could have fooled me, I thought you just saw me as a kid."

He shrugged. "Was never one for expressing how I feel in words, I'm more of an action man." Charles clarified that by pressing his lips to hers in a gentle caress.

She grinned, getting up to take Spike's hand, who had been quiet during their whole exchange. "Glad you're feeling better, Dawny, we'll just leave you two alone now." Once they were out of the room, Buffy turned to her boyfriend and could see that he was just as amused. "They grow up so fast."

* * *

><p>Buffy groaned at the obvious display of affection, wondering if she was ever that nauseating with Spike.<p>

"Could you two possibly take a break? Every time I turn around, you're practically dry humping each other. I know you're not a little kid anymore, Dawn, but I still don't need to keep seeing this."

Her cheeks heated up, moving away from her boyfriend's delectable lips. "Sorry, I didn't know you were back yet."

Charles chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "It's your own fault for letting her stay here in the first place. I did warn you that it wouldn't be a good idea. You know just what I'm capable of," he said, trailing a finger down Dawn's thigh and making her squirm in the process.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Who would have thought the manwhore could actually be tamed?" She yanked her sister away from the horny vampire, handing her a small box and hoping she liked what was inside. "I have something for you."

Dawn's eyes widened, pulling out the charm bracelet. "It's beautiful; I've always wanted one of these."

Buffy nodded. "I remember. It was the best I could find on such short notice. I can't believe you're seventeen now."

The Slayer accepted her sister's hug, releasing her after a few seconds. Seeing as how Dawn never even thought she would be alive for her next birthday, she was finding that hard to believe as well.

Buffy noticed something shiny on Dawn's finger, snatching her hand to inspect it, and turning a glare on Charles. "Did you propose to my sister?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes now. "No, you stupid bint, it's just a promise ring. I've had it with me for years, never quite knew what to do with it. I wanted to give her something special for her birthday, and that seemed to be the most logical choice."

"And I love it," Dawn chimed in, flashing Buffy a pointed look.

"Are you two having sex? I know I have no right to make any judgments. You're growing up, but you'll still always be my baby sister. Maybe it would be best if you came to live with me and Spike for a while, I think it's safer."

Dawn shook her head. "I like it here, and I would rather not be around you and your boyfriend, who probably go at it like bunnies more than we do."

"I knew it!" Buffy exclaimed. "You've only been together a few weeks."

"It's not like I could get pregnant or a disease, being with him is perfectly safe. For the first real time in my life, I'm actually happy. I was hoping you of all people would understand that."

Buffy nodded. "You're right, and I do trust you more with him than I probably would have with anyone else. I just worry about you."

Charles placed an arm around Dawn's waist. "You don't have to worry so much, love. I would never let anything happen to her, you have my word on that."

Dawn agreed. "Believe me; he's even more overprotective than you are. It can get a bit annoying."

"Oh, is that a fact?" Charles remarked, picking her up and tickling her with his fingers, pleased with the sounds of her laughter.

"Okay, I give, stop torturing me already!"

Buffy smiled at their antics, finally realizing that her little sister was in good hands.

* * *

><p>"Hey, pet, you got a second?"<p>

Buffy was confused at Spike's serious tone. "Sure, what's up? You were supposed to be here over an hour ago."

He nodded, moving back to let the man inside that was waiting behind him. "We have a visitor. This is Rupert Giles, apparently he's Dawn's Watcher. I wasn't sure I believed him at first, but the story checks out."

Buffy gasped when she got a good look at him. "Giles?"

His eyes widened, clearly not expecting to see her there. "Buffy? My God, you're alive." He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the slight chill in her body, and immediately pulling away.

She gave a small smile at his retreat. "Only partly alive, I guess you should say."

"Yes, I see, a lot has changed since I saw you last."

"I'm assuming you two know each other," Spike commented.

Buffy nodded. "Giles was the librarian at our high school; he was always a good friend to me. And now you're Dawn's Watcher?"

He took his glasses off to clean them, before placing them back on his face. "She went missing before I was able to notify her of her calling, I have been searching for her ever since. I heard about Ethan, the bloody wanker, I'm glad you saved her from him. That is all we really need to say about it, and then when your mother went missing as well, I suspected there was something more going on. I contacted a powerful seer to help me find Dawn, and it finally led me here. I know that you are all vampires, but I am not like the rest of the Council. I know this world is not only black and white. In fact, I have come across several demons in my time that have never caused me harm. I would imagine Dawn feels safe here after everything she has been through, and if she wishes to stay, I won't do anything to jeopardize that. I would just like to be involved in her life, that way I can report back to the Council that nothing is amiss, and there would be no reason for them to send someone else."

Buffy let out a sigh, beyond relieved that her sister wouldn't be taken from her. "Thank you, I know Dawn would appreciate that. It's really good to see you again," she said, giving him another hug.

Giles patted her back, letting her go after a moment. "It's good to see you as well, my dear."

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad that everything worked out, and Dawn is willing to let Giles train her. I just keep thinking about how things could have been if he found her first, instead of Ethan. It still pains me when I think of what she had to go through with that pervert, but if Giles was there first, I might not have ever found her again. I guess everything happens for a reason."<p>

Spike agreed, kissing her temple. "Did you know I wasn't even planning on going to the hospital that first night I saw you? For some reason, I was drawn there, like something was telling me it was where I belonged. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm not usually one to ignore my instincts. They brought me to you, and I've never looked back once."

Buffy smiled, snuggling up at his side. "We were meant to be, you know that? It wasn't just a feeling you had. When I was sick and basically delirious, I used to dream of you. It was before I ever saw you, so I had no idea who you were. And when you showed up, I didn't even know if you were real, but I never once doubted that you were there to save me. You've been saving me every day since."

He teared up a bit at her declaration, touching his lips to hers in a tender caress. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, always and forever."

**The End**


End file.
